Getting in too deep
by fightingmonkeys
Summary: Arizona doesn't do relationships or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona liked sex…but she hated relationships. Its not that she hadn't tried, she'd had countless girlfriends – Sarah for example, they'd dated for 6 months until Arizona's hectic work schedule found her wanting for attention – there was Alison who was all to willing to become "the doctors wife" but the stepford wife routine became boring. After Alison there was Michelle who was anything but boring but after partying none stop for two months her job was suffering so she had to go.

Since her arrival in Seattle Arizona had kept things the way she liked them, short and simple – pick 'em up and send them packing. There'd been the girl from the gym, the temporary nurse from the agency, and the women from the bars – none of them lasting more that 24 hours. She was sure no one at work knew about her extra curricular activities, who would of thought it with her perky demeanour, permanent smile and wheelie sneaks – underneath it all she was a bigger womaniser than Dr. Sloan. So when laid eyes on gorgeous brunette surgeon she couldn't help herself. Bailey hadn't been forthcoming when she'd slipped her into conversation but the nurses in the ER were more than happy to educate her on hospital gossip, the Dr. Torres edition.

Her shift had been tough today, losing a patient was always tough but even more so when they were so young. So what better way to cheer herself up than a few drinks and maybe an encounter with the elusive Dr. Torres, bumping into someone accidently on purpose is a lot harder than it seemed. Not long after she'd got her first drink she was rewarded when the dark haired doctor busied though the door of Joe's. Arizona watched as she slouched on a bar stool and ordered a drink. Quickly disengaging herself from small talk with a Joe's regular she eased out of her chair and quickly made her way across the bar toward Dr. Torres - not quick enough however as once she made it past a particularly rowdy group of law students she saw a young woman who she vaguely recalled meeting in the ER take a seat next to the dark haired surgeon. Saving herself from embarrassment she detoured towards the jukebox and towards a woman who'd she'd been coyly flirting with all night as if it had been her intended destination all the long.

Arizona was bored; this woman was so not her type – not even for her questionable relationship ideals; so when she saw the orthopaedic surgeon abruptly leave her seat and rush to the bathroom she knew it was time to seize the moment. Excusing herself she made her way to the bathroom, slowly opening the door – not expecting her prey to be wiping away tears in the mirror. "Shit!" she scolded herself, she was going to have to say something, "breath, breath, breath…."

Waking up in strange places wasn't new for the peds surgeon, an occupational hazard one might say. Slowly easing herself out of the bed careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to her Arizona couldn't suppress a smile. She'd expected a challenge from Calliope Torres but in the end it had been easy, of course she felt a little guilty taking advantage of the situation the way she had but she didn't feel that bad – after all they were both adults. Glancing at the bedside clock the numbers glowed red in the dark, 3:30am – time for her to head home and get a couple of hours sleep before her shift started. Pulling on her clothes that a few hours earlier had been frantically discarded she looked back towards the bed, the sheets had twisted around naked legs fully exposing a bare torso. For the first time in a long time Arizona felt a pang of regret, regret that she had rules, she genuinely liked the younger woman, from what little she knew of her, but there would be no repeat of tonight's adventures – nope Arizona Robins was not the relationship type.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since she'd spoken to Calliope Torres – well _spoke_ might not be the right word more like listened to Calliope Torres list the reasons why she was experienced. At the time she'd been slightly amused at the horror and embarrassment of the younger surgeon upon learning that her evenings date had witnessed the rant. However after two weeks of seeing Dr. Torres lower her gaze when they were in same room, weasel out of peds cases and at one point hide underneath the nurses station – Arizona was beginning to feel guilty.

The day had been challenging a second year resident second guessing her, wasn't exactly a great start to her attending position, so when her eyes lifted from the chart she was reading she couldn't help but sigh.

"What did you do to Torres?" Bailey demanded.

Arizona paused, how should she answer this – Dr. Bailey looked pissed and although Arizona really wasn't in the mood for this confrontation she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. Thinking cheery and quirky was the way to go she pulled her famous megawatt smile, worked every time…

"Don't you smile at me! I'll ask you again, what did you do to Callie Torres?"

Arizona's smile faltered, the nurses' station was not the place to have this conversation. Walking into a nearby empty consult room she motioned for Bailey to follow, gently closing the door behind her.

"What are you talking about Dr. Bailey?" Playing dumb was the only thing she could muster up.

"Don't play dumb with me Robbins, you might be my attending but that doesn't mean you're above me whooping your ass! This is the fourth time she's sent me one of her interns, she's avoiding this unit and I've been thinking it must be because of you", her last words were emphasised by three sharp pokes to Arizona's ribs and a decisive stare.

Not knowing how much Bailey already knew Arizona opted for the truth – obviously she didn't tell her _everything _she did to Calliope, she thought with a slight smirk because she was a realist and ending her shift performing CPR on Bailey wasn't the way to go.

"Let me get this straight, you kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom, got her drunk, had sex with her, and left before morning then on top of all that you humiliated her not once but twice – in public?" Baileys face was incredulous.

"Well when you put it like that…" a slight furrow appearing on her brow

"Dr. Robbins you are a fool, a fool who is going to make this right, you are going to find Torres and ask her on a date"

Arizona was stunned, this was not what she was expecting – she really didn't want to do this but she'd heard about Bailey's stare down so had a feeling she was going to end up doing it anyway. Muttering her agreement she stormed out toward the locker room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad a date wasn't a relationship - it was just one date and she'd had fun with Calliope in the time she'd spent with her before the sex…_oh god the sex_ – maybe Bailey was right, one date might not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Her muscles strained, her toes curled, a million synapses fire – pushing her over the edge until she was a quivering mess. She felt hot breath against her thigh, a light kiss on her stomach, the bed shifts and a slight draft. Slightly raising her head and groggily opening her eyes she see's the retreating form of Calliope Torres close the bathroom door. Succumbing to the post sex exhaustion her partner apparently didn't have she threw her head back and drifted off….

"Why aren't you up?!"

"Ughh what?" Arizona rubbed at her eyes until they focused on the little black dress clad woman in front of her. She smiled allowing her eyes to work from killer red heels, up smooth legs, perfect curves, just the right amount of cleavage – to the absolutely livid face and smoldering brown eyes, but not in the good way.

"Whats wrong? Why you all dressed up – you look stunning by the way"

"What's wrong? Arizona you know I have a date, you promised me you'd be out the door before she got here"

She slowly rose from the bed "Can I at least have a shower before you show me the door?" she asked sheepishly hoping Callie didn't pick up on her amusement.

"No! You'll have to shower at the hospital…"

"But Calliope think of the children, do you really think its right to expose them to.."

"Fine but be quick! She'll be here any minute"

With a light kiss and a smirk Arizona skipped toward to bathroom, grabbing her discarded sweats and hoodie from the living area as she went. In a way she felt a little used - a tool to help with Calliope's pre-date nerves. While lathering her hair she thought back to earlier how she'd convinced Callie that her date would go much smoother if sex was taken out of the equation – and who better to help her get rid of pre-date sexual tension than her favorite sex-friend.

It had been 3months since Bailey had bullied Arizona into asking Callie on a date, which Callie promptly denied saying she won't be a pity date – but wouldn't object to some casual developmental help – Arizona remembers the way her skin tingled when Calliope turned to her in the elevator and huskily told her she didn't want to be a newborn forever. Arizona had since worked tirelessly to help Callie grow up – whether it be sweating it out in an on call room or vigorously helping her with her homework.

Stepping out of the shower she heard the high pitched whine of the doorbell and Callie opening the apartment door as loudly has she could to ensure she didn't saunter out of bathroom naked. Quickly putting on her clothes and pulling her hair back into a messy pony she burst into the living room.

"Hi! You must be Calliope's date? She's been super excited – and I can see why, you're quite beautiful"

Out the corner of her eye she could see Callie giving her the side eye, she knew the brunette was mad at her but this was just too easy – less that an hour ago Callie had been withering beneath her pulling hair and scratching skin – and now Arizona was meeting her date…a speech therapist if she recalled.

"Arizona was just leaving- aren't you going to be late for your shift?" giving the blonde a slight shove as she attempted to get her out the door as fast as possible.

"Oh yes, Jeez is that the time – I best be going, lovely to meet you, have a great time" Arizona saw Callie visibly relax, so leaning in as close as she could to get out of the earshot of the red head in the doorway she whispered "Oh and that new thing you did before – with your thumb – LOVED IT!" and with a cheeky grin and a wink she exited the apartment, hearing the Latina splutter with embarrassment and making up some ridiculous story about her thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to talk to you"

The words whispered in her ear were followed by a strong arm dragging her towards an open on call room. Unfortunately it wasn't who she'd hoped would be dragging her into an on call room on this miserable Wednesday morning.

"What's going on Dr. Sloan? Not that I'm not flattered by this but you're not exactly my type"

"Don't play coy with my Robbins…we need to talk whore to whore"

"Excuse me?!" With raised eyebrows and incredulous tone

"You need to tell her or you need to stop"

"What am I telling? Who am I telling it to? And what exactly is it you would like me to stop?"

She could not believe the nerve of this man, dragging her in an on call room, calling her a whore, bossing her around – what did Callie see in him.

"I get it okay, Torres is hot in the sack but you need to tell her you're in love with her or you need to remove yourself from her life"

"Did Calliope send you Dr. Sloan?" She was trying to keep the irritation out of her voice; she'd learned a long time ago that nasty confrontations didn't solve anyone's problems.

"No and you wont tell her either. She's going on a second date you know – with that hot redhead nurse…"

"Speech Therapist" she interrupted, she didn't know that Callie was going on a second date with that woman and it unsettled her in ways she didn't understand.

"Yeah – well this is the first time since you started your _friendship_ that anyone has made it past a first date"

"Calliope is free to date who she wants, we're not in a relationship"

"Oh come on Blondie – don't kid yourself, you've got our mutual friend all twisted in knots over you...so just step up or let her be happy"

"If that's all you have to say Dr. Sloan I really have to run I have sick children to care for" Giving him a steely gaze she stalked out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the day had been a nightmare, a blur of traumas, incompetent interns and their equally incompetent residents. Trudging into her locker room she slowly removed her scrubs, muscles aching from the long day. Allowing the hot shower to wash away the stresses of the day she just wanted to go home and sleep. Pulling on a faded pair of jeans and an old college sweatshirt she sighed has her phone clattered to the floor. Picking it up a grin spread across her face, a text from Callie – a simple _stop by after your shift – _although she was exhausted, nothing perked her up more than a booty call from Calliope Torres. 

She was pleased Callie only lived across from the hospital; she could do with some fresh air and the walk. Making her way up toward Callie's door she was struck with Sloan's words earlier in the week – _in love with her_ – mentally shaking her head, Arizona Robbins doesn't do love, its too complicated, too messy, too needy…

The door flew open to break her from her thoughts, a strong arm pulling in hers inside. It took a moment for her to orientate herself, a dull pain as she was thrown against the door. Lips and teeth grazed her neck and desperate hands pulled at her clothes. She reciprocated allowing her hands to snake down Callie's back, grinning at the short intake of breath as her hands found bare skin at the waistband. All thoughts were lost as Callie ground into her, as if trying to merge their bodies, lips finding lips and tongues dueling…

* * *

Most women liked to chat after sex, to process it, to make them feel loved, to bath in the intimacy of the moment – Arizona liked to sleep, it was one of the few times when she'd have happy dreams, thoughts everyone assumed consumed her – of rainbows and pony rides and all that crap, post-sex sleep was her favorite it was the only time those tiny coffins didn't haunt her. Unfortunately, the Latina was "most women"…

"What does this mean?" She felt the gentle flutter of fingertips on her hip, without knowing she knew the brunette was talking about her tattoo.

"It doesn't mean anything, I was 17 and stupid" Arizona regretted the intricate, interlocking hearts on her hip and she was surprised it had taken Callie so long to bring it up.

"Then why did you get it?"

Inwardly sighing she realized that maybe if she cooperated in this quick conversation the other woman would let her go to sleep. She turned, glancing at the brunette whose eyes were fixed on the small patch of skin, fingers lightly circling it.

"Like I said I was young and stupid, just about to leave for college – my first girlfriend suggested it - I was going to Harvard, she was going to UCLA – we got matching ones, we broke up a month into freshman year."

"Oh so the elusive Dr. Robbins was once in love" amusement obvious even in her fingertips, that skipped across bare skin.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was young and stupid"

"Its nothing to be ashamed of you know, love is a wonderful thing – you shouldn't be so proud of the fact your biggest commitment is your car payments"

"Mmm love is overrated" placing gentle kisses on an exposed shoulder, adjusting herself so she was hovering over the younger woman "love is boring" she allowed her teeth to graze across and erect nipple, smiling as a shiver coursed though the recipient, kissing down quivering skin she glanced up just as she was about to reach her destination, her eyes locked with dark pools filled with lust "wouldn't you rather have thrill and excitement" and with a quick wink she bowed her head and set about proving that thrill and excitement was much better than anything love could offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Before she even opened her eyes she realized her mistake, the room as far too bright, she could hear morning traffic outside. Lying still she tried to orientate without giving her awake state away, quietly sensing no warm body next to her – it was safe. Slowly opening her eyes, squinting against the sun sneaking though the blinds she looked at the clock, 6am. She made a move to get out of bed when she heard hushed voices outside the door, well as hushed as they could be; Calliope wasn't very good at being quiet.

"What do you mean she's in there?" Urged a voice that could only belong to Christina Yang.

Great so now along with an awkward morning with Callie she now had to contend with a smug Yang – it had only been a week since she'd thrown her off her service.

"Arizona…Dr Rob- the PEDS surgeon, she's asleep in my bed!"

"Well yeah, I know you guys are trying to keep this on the down-low at work but I live here Callie, in this apartment… that has thin walls"

Arizona grinned, she could just imagine Callie's embarrassment, a blush creeping up her chest and reaching her face – she'd always found it endearing a fact that caused Callie to blush more.

"No – you don't understand, she NEVER stays over; she's always gone before I wake up"

"Really - Robbins? Who knew she …"

"SHHH! You'll wake her"

She heard a hand on the door knob and quickly fell to the bed feigning sleep. She could feel Callie eyeing her from the other side of the room probably deciding to wake her or not. Feeling her approach, then the bed shift, an arm gently shaking her – pretending to stir, she stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning – ohhh is that for me?" her eyes darting to the extra mug of coffee the brunette had set down.

"Yeah, although I don't know how you take it – you're not normally here" the blond noted that she'd stuttered a little over the last few words.

"Mmm sorry about that, I was so exhausted…" looking up at the younger woman she saw her staring once again at her tattoo that had been exposed "Since I'm here though…" taking the mug out of Callie's hands, placing a trail of kisses down her neck "Why don't you come back to bed".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today had been hell; the only bright spot to her day had been waking up at Callie's – even if she hated to admit it the other doctor never failed to bring a smile to her face. She wasn't even half way though her shift and already two of her patients had died, she had been expecting it – they were both terminal patients but seeing a child slip away wasn't something you get used to. She had a surgery in an hour that the patient had little chance of surviving but they had no chance unless she tried, Bailey was a wreck over it even Karev was behaving less than his usual arrogant self.

Realizing she hadn't eaten all day she made her way to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich. The hospital was like a high school, where you sat depended very much on your social ranking. The nurses only sat with other nurses, the SGH and mercy west interns distancing themselves, residents had battle lines drawn; and as the youngest attending at Seattle grace she didn't feel comfortable sitting amongst the older surgeons just yet. Discreetly scanning the room she saw Callie sat with Sloan and Yang, while standing in line she debated going over, it wouldn't be weird right? Both Sloan and Yang knew about them even if no one else did – at the same time she was aware it might draw a few glances…

"I thought you understood me when we had a little talk" Mark Sloan's deep voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes, but since it's none of your business I decided to ignore you" She knew she'd snapped at him as she watched him recoil but now was really not the time for this. She didn't want to think about Callie because Callie was getting confusing and the last thing she needed in her life right now was added complications.

"I won't be ignored this time; she's over there right now talking about how to dump this nurse woman"

"Speech therapist" she interjected, for a man who appeared to care so much why can't he get the details right.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you, but you spending the night, that gave her hope that maybe your coming around to the idea of you and her"

"I don't know why she would think that, I've made it very clear to her…"

"Then keep your damn pants on Robbins, stay away from her, because your obviously not making it clear enough!"

"God damn it Sloan!" feeling her anger rise she slammed her money on the counter and marched over to the table where Callie was sitting.

"Dr Torres, I really think you should go on your date, because _this_..." she seethed motioning between the two of the "_this_ doesn't exist, its sex, we agreed - no strings, no involvement. You think you're the only one I have _this_ with?! We're done – go on your date"

She looked around, people were staring, Callie was bright red, and her eyes seem to be brimming with hurt and anger. She wished she could take it back, the minute she said it she knew she shouldn't; but it was done now. Turning and storming out of the cafeteria she barged into Sloan

"Is that clear enough for you" she hissed at him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd had enough, not enough to be a sloppy embarrassment but enough for her inhibitions to be lowered; this self-awareness still didn't stop her from motioning to Joe to bring her another drink. Turning back to face the group and adjusting the elastic string that held the red glittery party hat in place she wondered how she'd allowed herself to be dragged into this. Earlier today she'd learned that it was the annual peds Christmas party, being head of peds she was required to attend – the party hat was mandatory. The other Peds staff were positively jolly at this point, usually she'd be the ringleader to their circus but not tonight, she kept allowing herself to steal glances at the dark haired otho surgeon at the other side of the bar.

It has been three weeks since the incident in the cafeteria and she'd yet to repair the damage. In the days following she'd experienced something she wasn't expecting, a mourning she wasn't prepared for. She'd missed her smile, her scent, her skin, her hair, hearing her voice – just being apart from the brunette was making her heart ache. It took her another week to realize exactly what the cause of the unease she felt throughout her entire being. It took her another two days to gather up the courage to seek out the younger woman…

"_Calliope wait…I need to expl-"_

"_Save it Arizona, I'm not interested, you made yourself perfectly clear"_

"_But I didn't – I was angry and frustrated and scared and I called it wrong – you need to let me explain"_

"_Fuck you! I don't need to give you anything, you humiliated me Arizona – I can't believe I was such an idiot"_

"_You can't see that woman anymore"_

"_WHAT?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

"_I-I…think I might want to date you"_

"_HA! I need someone reliable, someone who could love me - and you…you don't even know what love is!"_

A shove the side and a slurred voice brought her from her daydream, with a jump she turned to see Christina Yang glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She'd seen Christina with Callie earlier, glancing towards the back of the bar, spotting Callie deep in conversation with Sloan.

"What I said Blondie is that you need to fight for her, not that I care – do what you want"

"Ho-How am I supposed to fight for her, she wont even look at me" she knew she looked desperate, and it stung a little to let Yang she her so vulnerable but this is the woman she'd become – weak, unsure….

"That's just 'cause you humiliated her, she'll get over it – she always does. Not that I give a shit about your lesbo 90201 – but she's not seeing carrot top anymore" and with that she turned and stumbled back towards Grey and the others.

She watched Callie across the room, she was finishing her drink and getting ready to leave. A feeling of panic washed over her – she had to do something, she couldn't go on like this. Glancing toward the stage she knew what she had to do – she was a good man in a storm, she would fight. Downing the rest of her drink, feeling the initial burn and then the warmth spreading through her she stepped up onto the stage.

"Mmm, hi everybody, some of you know me – some of you don't, but that's not important. I need to tell somebody something and I've watched enough romantic comedies to realize that girls always forgive the guy if they make an ass out of themselves in the name of..erm… – so here it goes…"

Looking up she sees the brunette frozen, jacket half on, mouth agape, a look of pure horror on her face. Arizona wills her to make eye contact – to finish this she needs to be looking into those eyes because looking into those eyes allows her to be sure.

"I-I wanted to tell you Dr. Torres that you were right – my longest relationship is shorter than some peoples honeymoon; my biggest commitment is my car loan. I'm the newborn, not you. I'm the one that's lost here – but I can learn, I want to learn but I need you to teach me"

Her palms are sweaty, her heart is racing – she can tell her voice is shaking. Her peripheral vision allows her to make out people in the crowd. Sloan has a smug look of disgust on his face, Christina a look of drunken indifference, the pediatric nurses a look of total confusion – but the only face that matters peers at her with intense curiosity. She can't tell if there is fury in her eyes but she can't let that stop her – she needs to get this out, she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to.

"But you were wrong about one thing. I do know what love is. I know because…..because I am so desperately in love with you. I love you. I love the way you laugh unashamedly, the way your eyes can tell me everything your feeling. I love your hair, your skin… I love your smell. I love the way you sing in the shower, I love the way you order pizza with extra olives – even though you don't like olives but I do, I love the way you switch to Spanish when English isn't enough, I love the way you make me feel…I-I love everything about you. So I'll stop now before I make a bigger fool of myself but I just wanted to ask you something, will you go on a date with me?"

Her heart was pounding so fast and hard she could feel herself vibrating. She stared at Callie for what felt like an eternity but in reality could only a couple of minutes, she felt her heart sink as the brunette made no attempt to speak or move toward her. Totally embarrassed she broke eye contact and started to make her way off the stage; and that's when she heard it – the collective intake of breath from her forgotten audience. Looking up she saw Callie striding toward her, before she had a chance to process the brunettes advance she felt soft lips crash against hers, nibble fingers tangle in her hair and a strong arm pulling her close. It ended all too quickly for the blondes liking, slowly opening her eyes to catch the brunettes retreat.

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight – oh and lose the party hat" and with a winning smile and a wink she left the bar, leaving Arizona floating on air.


End file.
